BSST 2012-11-17
Well, as one comic trilogy ends, so another begins. We went through the ups and downs of The Promise, and now move onward to The Search, which will answer a question that has bugged the fandom for many years - what happened to Ursa? Part 1 is due out in 2013, which leaves the door open for fan speculation and other questions in the meanwhile. I have come up with a couple of my own theories...see what you think of any of them. * Katara will join Aang at some point. This came up on discussions at another ATLA forum I'm involved with, and I have to agree with it. I have a hard time Katara would just watch Aang be on a journey with Azula while she's nowhere near him, considering Azula killed him in their last fight. While Yang has stated the rest of T.A. will take more of a backseat, don't be surprised if Katara pops up alongside Aang somewhere along the line. * Azula will try something. This speculation is based on TS's cover, which shows Azula apparently holding two balls of lightning in her hands, while also smirking and standing behind Zuko and Aang. What this attempt is, I don't know, but I would not be surprised if she were to try and strike at "Zuzu" within the contents. So, though chances are they will, the two young men need to keep their eye on the ex-princess. * Mai will appear, but probably not in part one. With a comic where Zuko will be central to the story, I can't imagine that Mai is going to just fade into obscurity, especially with the Maiko breakup still looming overhead. So, I would say part two would be a good chance for her to appear - probably not pt1 as it will more likely have to remain central on the FN siblings to establish the plot. Yang used TPPt2 as filler, so it wouldn't surprised me if TSPt2 went the same route and allow Mai to become reestablished somewhere. As for the fate of Maiko, well...can't really say anything yet. * There could very well be closure between the three FN girls. This, in my opinion, is not as likely to happen due to what the main plot point is, but I am not counting it out as this is our first best look at post-breakdown Azula. If Mai reappears, Ty Lee, you'd have to figure, also has an outside shot of coming back. With all three out there, and potentially close to the journey through Zuko, that would easily lead to them seeing Azula again, which could open the door for a talk of some sort, and a final fate on this triangle's relationship. * Team Avatar will get dragged into it. Builds on point two for the most part, as I have the feeling that Azula will make some attempt to throw things out of whack. Though Yang is not focusing this fanon on T.A., it's again very hard to believe they won't make it into the story at all - and Azula trying something would be the trigger for it. So, expect to see them in some form when that something does happen. That's all I got for now. Your thoughts? Any theories of your own? No, I can't say anything about Ursa's fate atm with speculation.